Éld át!
by 24neor
Summary: Rendes, tinédzserkori élet. Ám hirtelen három új diák érkezik a gimnáziumba, és egyik napról a másikra minden megváltozik...   Ez az átlagos tini élet eléggé fántázia dús változata.
1. A világról, az életemről, magamról

Éld át!

1. rész

A világról, az életemről, magamról

A nevem Shukaku. 18 éves vagyok, átlagosnak nem igazán mondható gimnazista. Hogy, hogy nézek ki? Hát… vállig érő szőke hajam van. Egyesek elmondása szerint aranyszőke, de szerintem ez egy téves állítás. Sokszor próbáltam már összekötni a tarkóm mögött, de az túl lányosan néz ki, így inkább hanyagoltam az ötletet. A szemeim arany színűek. Az ikertestvéreknél szokott előfordulni, hogy az egyik szem színe megváltozik. Nekem két ikertestvérem volt, mármint lett volna, de még az anyaméhben meghaltak. Mivel kettő lett volna, így nekem nem az egyik, hanem mind a két szemem színe megváltozott. Mindamellett világos, kissé homokszínű bőröm van.

A testfelépítésem sovány és magas. Persze csak egy kicsit vagyok soványabb az átlagnál, viszont amellett rendkívül sportos és erős vagyok. Meg a legmagasabb az osztályban.

Utálom magamat, hogy őszinte legyek. A derekam túl karcsú, a lábaim pedig nőiesek, akárcsak a karjaim. Gyűlölöm ezt a testet. Mintha az egész el lenne szúrva.

A szemeimből két csík húzódik le, ami rendkívül úgy néz ki, mint a mosómedvék álarca. Ezt meg a hátamon lévő hatalmas jelet még gyermekkoromban szereztem.

Az egyik nap betörtek hozzánk, és csak én voltam otthon, egyedül, mivel… hát… az anyám korházban feküdt, és azóta is csak ott fekszik. Képtelen volt feldolgozni, hogy két gyermeke meghalt a méhében. Az orvosok szerint kómában van, és csak idők kérdése, hogy ismét magához térjen, de a számomra… már rég halott. Soha nem volt az anyám. Soha nem törődött velem, még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatott az életem során. Az apám sem különb ám. Az egész életemben alig vett figyelembe. Reggel az asztalra teszi a pénzt és a lakáskulcsot, majd elmegy „dolgozni", ám mindenegyes éjszaka hulla részegen jön haza, és még csak meg sem kérdezi, hogy mi van velem.

Gyűlölöm a családom, gyűlölöm az életem és mindent, ami csak hozzá tartozik. Ám attól a naptól fogva, amikor betörtek hozzánk… még jobban utálom a világot, mint eddig.

Azon az estén ugyanúgy voltam, mint most. Egyedül csak én voltam a házban. Magányosan ültem az ágyamon, alig töltöttem be a 7. életévemet akkor. Persze senki sem köszöntött fel, és senkitől sem kaptam ajándékot. De valahogy nem hiányzottak nekem ezek. Már a magányban születtem, és ott éltem az életem.

Törés hangját hallottam a földszintről, mivel az én szobám az 1. emeleten van. Értetlenül bámultam bele a sötétségbe, s az ágyam melletti kapcsolót akárhogy is nyomkodtam, csak nem égett a villany. Minden elcsendesült, és megdermedtem az éjszakában. Nem mertem mozdulni, nem mertem pislogni. Féltem. Igaz, a mai napig nem tudom, mitől, hisz ha meghaltam volna aznap, akkor minden bizonnyal minden sokkal jobb lenne.

Ismét törés, majd pedig halk léptek hangját hallottam a lépcső közeléből. Nagy nehezen lemásztam az ágyamról, és nesztelenül elhátráltam az ajtóm felől. Villámlott odakinn, hisz borzalmas vihar volt aznap. Egész nap csak esett az eső, estére pedig kész viharrá alakult.

A léptek elhaltak, majd az egyik pillanatról a másikra ismét hallottam, de már csak egyetlen lépést. Egy sötét árny jelent meg az ajtómnál. A sötétben nem láttam jól az arcát, ám a rémület rögvest megdermesztette a testemet. Futni akartam, de nem mozdultak lábaim. Az idegen lassan besétált a szobámba, majd hirtelen eltűnt. Szó szerint.

A következő pillanatban már előttem állt. Nem tudtam reagálni, olyan sebességgel ragadta meg a karomat, majd pedig a földre vágott. Két kezemet a csuklómnál fogva lefogta. Egy éles eszköz villant meg a sötétben, amiről később tudtam csak meg, hogy egy kés volt.

Lassan az arcomhoz emelte, és kíméletlenül belekarcolt vele a bőrőmbe. Akkor szereztem a mosómedve álarchoz hasonlító jelzéseket.

Könnyek patakzottak a szemeimből, és amikor a villám ismét becsapott mellettünk… fényével megvilágította nekem az idegen arcát. Hosszú, nagyjából derékig érő vörös haja volt, erős, jól megépített teste, de ami a legjobban meglepett az-az volt, hogy a szemei vérvörös színtől izzottak. Mint egy démonnak.

Egy pillanatra elengedte a kezeimet, és én nem haboztam az eséllyel. Körmeimet az arca mindkét oldalába belemélyesztettem, és kíméletlenül végig húztam rajta őket. Három karmolás nyomot hagytam arca mindkét oldalán.

Az idegen sziszegett egy kicsit, majd ismét megragadta a kezeimet, és a hátamra fordított. Káromkodó szavakat intézett felém, majd felhúztam a felsőmet. Hideg, kellemetlen tárgy ért hozzá a bőrömhöz, ami lassan belemélyesztette magát. Forró folyadék folyt végig a hátamon, ami nem más volt, mint a saját vérem.

Az idegen miután ezt megtette, felállt mellőlem, és elsétált. A fájdalomtól nem bírtam megmozdulni, képtelen voltam bármit is tenni. Csak feküdtem a földön sziszegve, remélve, hogy valaki majd segít rajtam.

Ám senki sem jött. Egyedül voltam. Azon a napom szereztem ezeket a jeleket. Az arcomon lévő mosómedve álarcot, és a hátamon lévő jelet, mely egy hatalmas körből, egy benne lévő négyágú csillagból, és az őt körülvevő négy kis körből áll.

Csak egyszer találkozzak újra azzal az alakkal, és istenre esküszöm, hogy ha börtönbe is kerülök miatta, de elmetszem a torkát! Azóta, hogy ez megtörtént velem, képtelen voltam elfelejteni annak a szemétládának az arcát. Most is őt szoktam keresni a szemeimmel, amikor hazafelé tartok a gimnáziumból, vagy csak elugrok valamiért a boltba.

Eddig még egyszer sem láttam. Persze, amikor egy nap a testnevelés tanárom is meglátta a hátamon és az arcomon lévő vágásokat, felhívta a korházat, meg a zsarukat. Azóta már ők is keresik ezt az alakot. Mostanra már minden bizonnyal 30 valahány éves lehet, mert amikor én láttam nem lehetett több 25-26-nál.

Most is csak rajta jár az eszem, és azon… miért velem tette ezt, és mi élvezete volt ezen? Nem bírom felfogni. Ha valaki betör egy lakásba, ellop dolgokat, lehet, hogy még meg is öl valakit, de az értelmetlen, hogy csak szétvagdos egy gyereket. Nem, ennek így nincs értelme.

Az egész… értelmetlen hülyeség…

Reggel az ébresztőórám csörgésére ébredek fel. Utálom a reggelt. Utálom a ébresztőórámat, ami megállás nélkül csörög, mint valami beakadt lemez.

Már legalább negyedszerre csapom le. Semmi. Leverem az ágyam melletti éjjeliszekrényről. Semmi. Még az éjjeliszekrényt is rádöntöm, de az továbbra is csak csörög. Letapasztom az arcomról a párnámat, felállítom a szekrényem, kiszedem alóla a papírlapos órámat, majd megnyomok rajta egy gombot, amire végre befogja a pofáját.

Amúgy sem számít, hogy kések-e a suliból, vagy sem. Senkit sem érdekel ez. Persze az iskola fenyegetőzik azzal, hogy kicsapnak, ha ezt folytatom, de hát mit érdekel ez engem? A lógásaim és a késői órabemenetelem ellenére is majdnem mindenből ötös vagyok. Elég ez nekem. Hülye lennék, ha egy kicsit is érdekelnének a tanárok beszólásai.

Megpróbálok újra elaludni. Nem nagyon sikerül. Félig lelógok az ágyamról, az egyik karomat majdnem kitöröm, és a helyezkedéseimmel egy 160 fokos fordulatot teszek. Feladom a harcot az élettel szemben, és lekúszok az ágyamról.

Fáradtan és keserűen ásítozva elindulok a fürdőszobám felé, amikor véletlenül rálépek a gördeszkámra, és teljes gőzzel kiszánkózok az ajtómon, majd lesüvítek a lépcsőmön. Pofára esek, szó szerint. Pár percig fekszek a földön, majd megragadom a gördeszkám, és a falnak vágom. Ezt követve feltápászkodom a padlóról, és visszaindulok a szobám felé a lépcsőn.

Már el is érem a szobám bejáratát, amikor megcsúszok egy üveggolyón, és mint valami versenyautó, beparkolók az ágyam alá, ami már legalább 10 éve nem látott se felmosórongyot, sem pedig porszívót.

Körbenézek. Megfigyelem az össze-vissza lévő pókhálókat, amik majd összeroskadnak a porkupacok súlya alatt. Egyszer kiszúrok egy hatalmas pókot egyenesen felém közeledni. Olyan nagy, hogy hozzá képest az emberi koponya homokszemnek mondható. Utoljára a Gyűrűk Urában láttam ilyen kifejlett példányt. Bámulom egy darabig, majd úgy határozok nem várom meg azt, hogy velem is az történjen, ami Frodoval.

Kiszedem magam nagy nehezen az ágyam alól, és miután feltápászkodom, leporolom a pizsoma nadrágomat, és persze magamat. Ismét elindulok a fürdőszobám felé. Még rálépek egy játékautóra is, de olyannyira ideges vagyok már ettől a reggeltől, hogy az a vacak játék darabjaira törik a talpam alatt.

Beérek a fürdőszobámba. Felkapcsolom a villanyt, és tükörhöz sétálok. Megfigyelem mogorva vonásaimat, majd leveszem a nadrágomat, és gyorsan lezuhanyozok.

Miután ezt megteszem, kilépek a zuhanyzóból, a derekam köré tekerek egy törülközőt, és a fürdőszoba kijárata felé sétálok. Elhaladok a tükröm előtt, ám hirtelen megtorpannak a lábaim. Visszasétálok kissé, és belenézek a tükörbe. A hasonmásomat látom benne, mint mindenki, amikor a tükör elé áll.

Egy pillanatra, mintha valami mást is láttam volna benne, de biztos csak képzelődtem. Velem ez sokszor megesik.

Kisétálok a fürdőszobából, majd kinyitom a szekrényemet, és kutatni kezdek benne. Kiveszek egy vékony anyagú fekete hosszú ujjú felsőt, amin az a felirat található, hogy „Banished to hell". Pokolba száműzve.

Még egy sötétkék farmernadrágot is kiveszek a kupacból, majd egy gyors törülközés után magamra kapom őket. Persze odakinn most tél van, és még havazik is, de engem ez egy kicsit sem érdekel. Amúgy sem szokott sohasem semmi bajom lenni, amikor így megyek be az iskolába. Az immunrendszerem eléggé edzett.

Felhúzok egy fekete zoknit, majd a csuklómra teszem a karórámat, és lesétálok a konyhába. A kerek, négyszemélyes juharfa asztalon most is ott van a pénz és a lakáskulcs, mint mindig.

Odasétálok hozzá, a pénzt zsebre vágom, a kulcsot úgyszintén. A hűtőből kiveszek egy tejet, belekortyolok egy párat, majd visszateszem. Vágok egy szeletet a tegnap vett kenyérből, vékonyan megkenem baracklekvárral, majd beleharapok egy nagyot. Készítek gyorsan egy laza szendvicset, becsomagolom, és az ajtóban lévő iskolatáskámba dobom, aztán behúzom a cipzárját.

A hátamra kapom, az utolsó darab baracklekváros kenyérszeletet is megeszem, magamra rántom a fehér puma sportcipőimet, a honom alá veszem gördeszkámat, majd kinyitom az ajtómat, és elindulok az iskolába.

Vegye kezdetét egy újabb nap…

Ez már a második történetem. Remélem tetszik, és ha igen kommentálj!


	2. Három új diák

2. rész

Három új diák

Kikerülöm az embereket, majd tovább száguldok gördeszkámon a gimnázium felé. Hóbuckákat látni mindenhol, a járdák kissé jegesek, és rajtam kívül mindenki vastag kabátban, sállal a nyakukon, és kesztyűkkel a kezükön járja a várost. Csak én viselek tavaszi öltözetet.

A gördeszkámat pár javítással sikerült úgy megszerelnem, hogy a jeges járda meg se kottyanjon neki. Ezért is vagyok képes pofára esés nélkül száguldozni a városban.

Elhaladok az egymáshoz közel épített családi házak mellett, intek egyet hanyagul az egyik kertben hóembert építő kislánynak, aki a kerítésükhöz rohan, és mosolyogva integet utánam. Amikor hazafelé „gurulók" a gímiből szoktam vele váltani pár szót. Kedves gyerek. Talán ő az egyetlen, akivel beszélgetni szoktam.

Lefékezem a gimnázium bejárata előtt. Hatalmas suli, ami több nála valamivel kisebb épületből áll. Van egy termetes udvara, két focipályája, és egy kosárpályája. Falai fehérek, szinte már beleolvadnak a hó vakító színébe. Néhány ablakát kinyitották, és most a gimnázium diákjai a párkányain ülnek, vagy onnan kukucskálnak ki, és lesik meg a későn érkező fiatalokat. Persze az első órának már rég vége van. Ha minden igaz, a csengő megszólalása a szünetet jelzi.

Felkapom a gördeszkámat, majd a honom alá rakom, és besétálok a gimnáziumba. Fellépkedem a háromfokos lépcsőn, és elhaladok magas, vastag arany árnyalatú oszlopai mellett. Könnyedén kinyitom nehéz, üveges ajtaját, majd beletörölöm a talpaimat a bejárat előtt lévő kis szőnyegbe.

Egy óriási előtér fogad. Egyik oldalán egy portás álldogál egymagában a kis asztalkája mellett. A másik oldalon senki sincsen, csak a hófehér fal. Hosszú lépcsősor vezet fel az 1. emeletre, ami két folyosóra tagolódik, onnan pedig már mindenki megtalálhatja az osztályát. Aki persze új diák, annak segítségül ott lóg a falon egy térképszerűség, amin kikeresheti a kívánt helyiséget.

Elhaladok a portás mellett, aki rögvest a vállamra teszi kezét, és megállít. Felé fordítom tekintetem, amire a kissé szakálas férfi erősebben megszorítja a vállamat, majd pedig megszólal.

„Megint késtél. Mondd, hányszor akarod ezt még eljátszani? Tudom, hogy a családi viszonyaid nem a legkedvezőbbek, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy a tanulmányaidnak kell a kárukat látni."mondja kissé szomorúan összeráncolva homlokát, ám erős vonásai továbbra is megmaradnak.

Kedves ember, a gimnázium összes diákjának csakis jót akar, de nálam akkor sem tud semmit sem elérni. Senki sem nevelt, senki sem figyelt rám, mégis mit vár? Hogy majd törődni fogok egy kicsit is azzal, hogy időre érjek be az iskolába? Hát azt várhatja.

Leütöm a vállamról a portás kezét, és lassan felsétálok a lépcsőn. A férfi nem szól egy szót sem. Már ő is megszokta azt, hogy rólam a szavai leperegnek, ám egyszer sem ordítozik, vagy szid le emiatt. Végtére is… nem áll jogában.

Elérem az 1. emeletet, befordulok balra, és elindulok a hosszú folyosón. Pontosan 54. terem ajtaja előtt megállok, majd lenyomom a kilincset, és besétálok. Mindenki felém fordítja a tekintetét, és némán kezd bámulni. Mint látom, a tanár nincs bent a teremben. Szemeim végig siklanak a diákok arcán, és mindenegyes nap, amikor bejövök ide… ugyanazt tapasztalom.

Egy szörnyetegnek tartanak. Az arany szemeim, a vágásaim, és a neveletlen viselkedésem miatt. De hát kit érdekel? Gondoljanak azt, amit akarnak. Nekem tök mindegy milyen vagyok a szemükben.

Egymás mögött sorakoznak felfelé a padok, a leghátsó az ötödik. Én a negyedikig sétálok fel, majd pontosan a végénél foglalok helyet. Mellettem egy sötétkék hajszínű fiú ül, akivel néha még szoktam váltani pár szót. Ő persze valamennyire a barátjának tart, de amellett eléggé utál is. A barátság alatt pedig annyit értek, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki megszokta kérdezni tőlem, hogy miért kések, mi van velem, mi a helyzet nálam, meg ilyen baromságok.

Nem nagyon csípem a srácot, de túl sok bajom sincsen vele. A neve egyébként Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. A bátya Itachi, kettővel fellettünk jár. Most fog végezni ebben az évben. Sokszor szoktam az osztályunkban látni. A szünetekben lejön az öcséhez, és vált vele pár szót.

Velem is próbálkozik beszédkontaktusra, de miután az egyik alkalommal majdnem lenyomtam a torkán a ceruzámat… azóta kerüli a társaságomat. Mint a legtöbben ebben a gimnáziumban.

Elmebetegnek tartanak. Azt híresztelik, hogy én okoztam a vágásaimat, és hogy csak beképzelem magamnak, hogy valaki más sebesített meg. Ezt egyszer személyesen meg is mondta nekem az egyikőjük. Egy felsőbb éves diák, valami Hidan. Persze a hamis állítása oly annyira felidegesített, hogy eltörtem miatta a karját. Ezután megmondtam neki és a barátainak, hogyha bárkinek is elmerik mondani, hogy én tettem ezt, akkor levágom a becses kincsüket. Mindannyian kusba maradtak, és azt hazudták, hogy a srác egy bunyóban sérült meg.

Persze sok más dolgot is tettem én már, amiért elmebetegnek tartanak. Ám amit mindig is a leghátborzongatóbbnak tartanak az-az, hogy amikor megvágom magam, vagy csak megsérülök, és a sebből vér folyik… akkor azt mindig lenyalom. Nem tudom, hogy miért teszem, de a vér íze… valahogy tetszik nekem.

Ezekért a furcsa szokásokért kerülik a társaságomat.

Csak Sasukénak van bátorsága beszélgetni velem. Fura egy kölyök. A legtöbb lány az osztályunkban szerelmes belé. A fiúk többsége pedig folyton rivalizál vele. Viszont ez amolyan baráti rivalizálás. Semmi több.

Leülök a székemre. Magam mellé dobom a táskámat, összekulcsolom kezeimet a tarkóm mögött, és némaságba burkolózva felbámulok a plafonra, mígnem…

„Héy, Mosó Laci!"hallom meg a jól ismert hangot, amire keserűen sóhajtok egyet, majd a gazdája felé fordítom a fejemet.

„Mit akarsz már megint, Sasuke?"kérdezem mogorván. A kék hajú srác leül mellém, a rózsaszín és a szőke csaj most is a nyakán lógnak, mint mindenegyes nap.

Egyébként a rózsaszín hajú neve Sakura Haruno, a szőkéé pedig Ino Yamanaka. Egyfolytában rivalizálnak egymással Sasuke szerelméért.

„Ma is késtél. Amióta csak ismerlek, te mindig késel. Miért? Tudom, sokszor kérdeztem már ezt tőled, de most már igazán adhatnál nekem erre választ."mondja kissé mosolyogva, egyik könyökét az asztalra, míg a másikat a szék háttámlájára fekteti, és úgy bámul tovább engem.

„Nem csörgött az órám."fordítom vissza a tekintetem a plafon felé.

„Ezt már túl sokszor hallottam. Kitalálhatnál valami mást."

„Legyen elég neked ez a válasz."hunyom le a szemeimet, majd amikor meghallom a tanár hangját, aki a nevemet ordítja, amint csak beteszi a lábát a terembe, morgok egyet bosszúsan.

„Gyere ide!"parancsolja a tanárnő, más néven Tsunade megigazítva egy kicsit a szemüvegét, amire én kikulcsolom a karjaimat, fellépek a padra, onnan leugrok az alatta lévőre, majd a következőre, és ezt addig csinálom, amíg le nem érek a tanárnőhöz.

Tsunade eléggé szigorú tanár, kémiát tanít, de rengetegszer szokta helyettesíteni a történelmet is. Nincs férje, sem gyereke, csak egy barátja. Az öccse meghalt még fiatal korában egy betegségben, ami akkor még nem volt gyógyítható.

A nő persze idegesen a fejét fogja, majd velem szemben megáll. „Már megint késtél? Hát téged még a kirúgással való fenyegetőzések sem tudnak megnevelni?"int egy párat haragosan a kezével a levegőbe.

Felvonom a vállaimat. Mit mondjak most erre? Senki sem nevel, senki sem törődik velem. Nem sok értelmet látok az életemre, úgyhogy ha kicsapnak, akkor sem változik semmi sem. Attól nem kell félnem, hogy a szüleim leszidnak otthon.

Tsunade sóhajt egyet a fejét fogva, majd visszaparancsol a padomba. Visszasétálok, és újra leülök a székemre. Sasuke a fejét rázva néz rám, míg a többiek megállás nélkül bámulnak, majd a csengő elhangzása után a tanárnőre kezdenek figyelni.

Tsunade a szokottnál eltérőbben kezdi az órát, ami igencsak meglep engem. „Ma három új diákkal bővül szerény osztályunk."emeli fel figyelmeztetően három ujját.

Elmagyarázza, hogy nem szeretné, ha mogorván bánnánk velük, csak mert újak. Arról is beszámol, hogy közülük az egyik igen messzi vidékről származik, míg a másik innen nem messze lévő országból, a harmadik pedig a városunkból. Neveket, személyiséget és egyebeket nem említ, azt mondja, majd ők maguk személyesen is bemutatkoznak.

Az ajtó felé emeli a kezét, és tovább beszél, majd elhallgat, és a tárva-nyitva lévő bejáratra szegezi szemeit. „Fáradj beljebb."int egyet gyengéden ujjaival.

Egy rövid vörös hajú gyerek sétál be a termünkbe. Fekete farmernadrágot, fekete felsőt, és sötétkék dzsekit visel. Arckifejezése mogorva és komoly. Szemei smaragd-zafír színre emlékeztetnek, tincsei vérvörösek, és bőre kissé sápadt. A jobb kezén lévő középső és mutató ujján egy-egy ezüst gyűrű található. Egy évvel lehet nálunk fiatalabb.

Az egyik vállán egy vörös narancssárga és fekete színű táskát látok, amiről egy kis dísztök kulcstartó lóg le. A táska oldalán nem tökéletesen látok egy ábrát. Valami kör, de nem látom pontosan.

„Mutatkozz be."mosolyog rá kedvesen Tsunade, amire a fiatal egy pillanatra rá szegezi szemeit, majd pedig szóra nyitja ajkait.

„A nevem Gaara, 17 éves vagyok. Angliából jöttem, és azért költöztünk ide, mert az apám ebben az országban kapott munkát. Van egy bátyám és egy nővérem. Az anyámat kiskoromban elvesztettem, akárcsak a bácsikámat."mondja nyugodt, kissé mély hangsúllyal. Nem igen megszokott ez a hangsúly egy ilyen fiatal gyereknél. „Az apám animációs. A nővérem ápoló egy korházban, a bátyám pedig rendőr kapitány."teszi hozzá, majd a tanárnőre néz, aki bólint egyet.

„Rendben, ennyi elég is lesz."bólintja mosolyogva Tsunade, majd végig néz az osztályán.

A Gaara nevű új gyerek megigazítja egy kicsit a vállán lévő táskáját. Most már végre tökéletesen látom a rajta lévő ábrát. Egy nagy kör, benne egy négyágú csillag, körülötte pedig… négy kis kör. Elkerekednek a szemeim. Ez pontosan ugyanaz-az ábra… ami az én hátamon van. Amit az a szemétláda a hátamba vésett!

Döbbenten bámulok a fiatalra, aki lassan rám szegezi a szemeit. Pár percig rajtam tartja tekintetét, majd pedig ismét némán maga elé kezd bámulni.

„Jöjjön a következő. Gyere be."int egy párat a kezével Tsunade, amire nem sokkal utána egy rövid lilás hajú lány lépked be a terembe kissé félénk arckifejezéssel.

Szemei gyengéd, világos lila színűek. Szempillái vége fehéren csillog, és lassan simulnak bőréhez, amikor lehunyja szemeit. Lágyan csillogó tincsei óvatosan érintik meg hibátlan bőrét, puha ajkai pedig megremegnek egy kicsit az izgalomtól. Világos lila prémes felsőt visel, aminek a nyakánál kéken csillogó műszőrme található. A füleiben lila kristályok lógnak, amik mögött egy-egy kicsi toll helyezkedik el. Világos rózsaszín testhez simuló nadrágot visel, ami a térdéig ér. Onnan egy szintén lila vastag téli csizma halad lefelé. Kissé megemelt talpú, a teteénél hófehér műszőrmével.

Körmeire egy téli tájat festettek, amik gyönyörűen csillognak, és tökéletesen kiemelik kissé világos bőrét. A kezében egy világos kék táskát fog, amiről három kulcstartó lóg le. Az egyik egy kis fehérszőrű nyuszi, a másik egy mosómedve, a harmadik pedig egy róka.

Félénk, ártatlan tekintete van. Kedvesnek látszó. Olyan, aki az égadta világon senkinek sem tudna ártani. Gyönyörű lány, még soha életemben nem láttam nála szebbet.

„Kérlek, te is mutatkozz be."kéri Tsunade, amire a fiatal bólint egyet félénken, majd pedig neki lát.

„A n-nevem Hinata, 17 é-éves v-vagyok."kezdi halk, remegő hangon. Mégis milyen szép, gyengéd hangja van… „Kanadából jöttem. Az a-anyukámnak és az apukámnak egy ruhagyára van ebben az országban. Nincsenek testvéreim."fejezi be kicsit erősebben megmarkolva a táskája pántjait.

Tsunade elégedetten bólint egyet, majd feltesz egy kérdést az új diákoknak. „Ti ismeritek egymást egyébként?"érdeklődi, amire a fiatalok összenéznek, majd a vörös hajú ismét a nőre szegezi szemeit.

„Igen. Hinata több, mint 5 évig Angliában élt, így ismerjük egymást. Nálunk szállt meg addig, amíg az országban tartózkodott. Mivel az apám ismerte Hinata szüleit, és jó barátjuk volt, így szívesen vállalta, hogy nálunk éljen a lányuk."magyarázza Gaara, majd ismét megigazítja táskáját, és zsebre teszi kezeit. „Pontosan…"gondolkozik el egy pillanatra"7 évesen került hozzánk, majd ismét visszaköltözött Kanadába."kopogtatja meg egy kicsit a padlót talpával.

„Apunak és anyunak sok volt a dolga. Angliába kellett költözniük, és mivel nem jutott elég idejük rám, így egy másik családnál szálltam meg arra az időre."lép egy kicsit közelebb a vörös hajúhoz Hinata. „Gaara olyan nekem, mintha a bátyám lenne."mondja egy picivel halkabb hangsúllyal.

„Rendben, így már érthető minden."hunyja le egy kicsit a szemeit Tsunade, és egy pillanatra olyan arcot vág, mint aki meghatódott volna. Lassan kinyitja őket, és az ajtó felé tekint. „Akkor most jöjjön a harmadik, és egyben utolsó új diák."int a kezével ismét.

Pár percig senki sem jön be, majd hirtelen mégiscsak betoppan valaki a terembe. Lassú léptekkel a lilás hajú lány mellé áll, és az osztály felé fordítja tekintetét.

Szemeim elkerekednek. Még jobban, mint eddig. Szavakat keresek, de nem találok. Egyszer csak felállok a padom mellől, és dermedten bámulok a harmadik új diákra.

Derékig érő vörös haj… három karmolás nyom arca mindkét oldalán… vérvörösen izzó szemek…

Testemet lassan átjárja a düh, és a harag. De ez nem lehet ő. Neki már idősebbnek kéne lennie! Ez a fiú pedig nem lehet több… nem lehet több 25-26-nál!

„Shukaku minden rendben?"kérdezi tőlem Sasuke, de én nem figyelek rá, se a tanárnőre, aki értetlenül néz fel rám.

„Shukaku kérlek, ülj vissza a helyedre."parancsolja Tsunade, majd pedig a fiatal felé fordítja barátságos tekintetét. „Mutatkozz be, kérlek."mondja biztatóan, amire a fiú rám szegezi vöröslő szemeit, és lassan szóra nyitja ajkait.

„A nevem… Kyuubi…"

:3 Második rész…


	3. A szíved ritmusa, a szívem ritmusa

Sikerült végre megírnom a harmadik részt is. Imádom Hinátát ebben a részben, annyira aranyos.

Remélem tetszik a történet…

3. rész

A szíved ritmusa, a szívem ritmusa

A fiú, aki egy ábrát vésetett a hátamra egy késsel. Az a fiú, aki tönkretette az így is pocsék életem! Megtaláltam. Ő az. Amióta láttam, képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből a képét. Nem bírtam elfelejteni. Ott lebegett a szemeim előtt a betörés napjától fogva.

De hogy lehet ilyen fiatal? Emlékszem rá, hogy amikor láttam, akkor is ilyen fiatal volt. De ez nem lehet, igaz? Nem létezhet, hogy nem öregedett volna!

Lehet, hogy csak a hasonmása. De hát akkor mi magyarázza azt, hogy neki pontosan ugyanolyan karmolás nyomok vannak arca mindkét oldalán, mint amilyeneket én is ejtettem annak a rohadéknak a bőrén? Pontosan ugyanolyanok.

Lassan újra leülök a székemre, de a szemeimet képtelen vagyok levenni a fiúról. Zsong a fejem a kérdésektől. Megesküdtem, hogyha még egyszer a szemeim elé kerül, elmetszem a torkát, de most… most képtelen vagyok erre. Nem tudom, hogy ő az, vagy sem. Nem létezhet, hogy ilyen fiatal legyen. Nem, ez nem lehetséges.

A fejemet fogom a megerőltető tények miatt, miközben az új diák bemutatkozik.

„18 éves vagyok. Ebből a városból jöttem. Az apám… hát ő már nem él, és az anyám sem. Nincsenek testvéreim, és ami a megélést jelenti…"vakarja meg egy kicsit a fejét. „Hát egy nem nagyon szerény lakásban élek nem messze a gímitől. Még a bácsikámtól örököltem azt a helyet, így most a szüleim halála után ott élek. Körülbelül ennyi."fejezi be egy vállrándítással.

Fekete farmer felsőt visel, alatta egy vérvörös lángokkal díszített rövid ujjút, a nadrágja pedig szintén farmer és fekete színű. A nadrágján lévő övről egy fekete, lángokkal díszített táska lóg, amit láncok ékesítenek. Csuklóin fém és láncos karkötők találhatók, és majdnem az összes ujján hord vagy két gyűrűt. A nyakában egy tűzben sétáló róka medál lóg, a jobb fülében pedig egy sárkány mintás fülbevaló, mögötte vagy úgy 5-6 kör alakú kicsi fülbevalóval.

A nyakában egy termetes fülhallgató ékeskedik, aminek az oldalára lángokat festettek, és egy kilences számot, aminek a kör részében egy vörös szem helyezkedik el. Megállás nélkül szól belőle valami erős zene, ami még hozzám is elhallatszik.

„És ki vigyáz rád?"kérdezi kíváncsian Tsunade.

„Ó, hát a másik bácsikám. Ő az anyám öccse. Odaköltözött abba a lakásba, amit én megörököltem."válaszolja a tanár kérdésére Kyuubi.

„Á, értem. Nos, akkor kérlek, foglaljatok helyet valahol."mutat az üres padokra Tsunade, amire a diákok bólintanak egyet, és elindulnak a szabadon maradt helyek felé.

Gaara a harmadik padba ül, pontosan elém. Mellette Hinata foglal helyet, majd mivel több hely nem marad itt, így Kyuubi az ötödik padsorban keres magának helyet.

Szemeimmel egyfolytában követem, és képtelen vagyok levenni róla tekintetem. Tudom, hogy ő vágta a bőrömbe ezeket a jeleket, mégis… valahogy a tények teljesen ellentmondanak ennek az egésznek.

„Shukaku mi van veled? Amióta megjöttek ezek az új diákok, teljesen megváltoztál."suttogja nekem Sasuke, amire én lassan rá szegezem szemeimet.

„Ő az."mondom halkan, nehogy a tanárnő meghallja.

„Ki?"kérdezi értetlenül Sasuke, amire én ismét hátranézek a vörös hajúra, majd pedig előre fordítom tekintetem, és fejemet fogva a padra fektetem homlokomat.

Erősen beletúrok szőke tincseimbe, és sóhajtok egyet gondterhelten. „Ő volt az, aki jeleket vágott a bőrőmbe."

„Mi?"pattan fel rögvest mellettem Sasuke, amire mindenki, beleértve a tanárt is, rá kezd figyelni.

„Uchiha, van valami, amit meg szeretne osztani velünk?"kérdezi Tsunade csípőre tett kezekkel, és a kék hajú lassan megrázza a fejét. „Akkor kérlek, ülj vissza, és maradj csendben."fordul ismét a tábla felé, és tovább magyarázza az anyagot.

Sasuke leül mellettem, és döbbenten bámul rám, majd a vörös hajúra. „Ő tette? Biztos vagy benne?"

„Hát épp ez az. Nem tudom biztosan, hogy ő volt az, vagy sem. Pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint ő, és még a karmolás nyomok is ott vannak az arcán, amiket még én okoztam neki. De ő nem lehetne most ennyire fiatal. Legalább 30 felett kéne lennie."magyarázom a homlokomat fogva.

„Hát ez érdekes."gondolkozik el egy kicsit Sasuke. „Tehát azt mondod, hogy ugyanúgy néz ki, mint az, aki ezeket a jeleket vágta a bőrödbe, de ahhoz, akit mi keresünk túl fiatal."

„Igen."bólintom keserűen, majd valamennyire figyelni kezdem az anyagot. Igaz, csak a címet olvasom el, és már megint máson jár az eszem.

„Szerintem szólnod kéne valakinek ezzel kapcsolatban."tanácsolja leírva a füzetébe a táblán lévőket.

„És mégis kinek? Az anyám kómában fekszik a korházban, az apám számára olyan vagyok, mint aki nem is létezik. Testvéreim nincsenek, és barátaim se. Nekem senkim sincsen. Nem tudok kihez fordulni."vágom rá kissé idegesen, hisz ezt már tudnia kéne magától is az Uchihának.

Sasuke pár percig hallgat, majd az előttünk ülő két új diákra néz. „Kérdezd meg őket. Lehet, hogy tudnak egyest-mást erről az alakról."

„És ha tudnak is? Szerinted elfogják mondani egy elmebetegnek?"fordítom felé a tekintetem.

„Ezt csak a gimnáziumunk diákjai híresztelik, ők még csak most jöttek. Nem is ismernek."

„Az lehet, de az osztály egyhamar közölni fogja velük, hogy én egy dilis vagyok, aki vagdossa magát."döntöm újra az asztalra a fejemet.

„Én segítettem, de ha te így állsz hozzá a dolgokhoz, akkor merengj csak tovább magadban."vonja fel a vállait Sasuke, és nem szól hozzám többet. Persze, ezt már sokszor eljátszotta, mégis majdnem mindig ugyanúgy végződik az egész. Megpróbál valahogy segíteni nekem, hogy megoldódjon a problémám.

Talán ezért nem csípem a legjobban. Az egész osztály jóba van vele, a lányok imádják, a fiúk nagy barátai. Senki sem gyűlöli. Persze más osztályokból vannak riválisai, de azok sem komolyak.

És akkor itt vagyok én, akit az egész gimnázium dilinyosnak tart, és gyűlöl. Erre az a kölyök, akiért a lányok táborai rajonganak, elfogad elmebetegnek is, és megpróbál a barátom lenni. Kész őrület. Soha nem beszéltem vele, nem kerestem a társaságát, és még csak az sem érdekelt, hogy kicsoda ő. Ám Sasuke mégis némileg a barátom lett. Az sem érdekelte, hogy egyes haverjai emiatt némileg megutálták.

Nem komplett ez a srác, komolyan mondom.

Az egész órát merengéssel töltöm. Képtelen vagyok kiverni a fejemből ezt az új diákot. Lassan visszaemlékezem annak az arcára, aki szétvagdosott, de akárhányszor is játszom le a fejemben a jeleneteket, mindig ugyanaz a vége. Ugyanúgy néz ki, mint az-az alak. Mindene teljesen olyan, mint neki volt.

Megszólal a kicsengő hangja, és a fiatalok feltápászkodnak a padjaik mellől, majd pedig beszélgetni kezdenek egymással. Szinte az egész osztály az új diákokat faggatja ki. Arról érdeklődnek, hogy mi a kedvenc ételük, kedvenc háziállatuk, meg egyéb hülyeségek.

A fiúk többsége nagyon rákattan Hinatára, de amikor csak próbálkoznának is nála, Gaara közbe vág. Valóban úgy viselkedik, mintha a lány bátya volna.

Én továbbra is a padomnál ülök, és képtelen vagyok megmozdulni. Persze megvizsgálom, hogy a többiek mit tesznek, de nagyjából a fejemben végbemenő megállíthatatlan gondolatsorozatokkal vagyok elfoglalva.

Egyszer csak szék hátratolódó hangját hallom. Először nem is figyelek rá, de akkor valami olyasmi üti meg a füleimet, amiktől rögvest felkapom a fejemet.

„Héy, új diákok! Beszélni szeretnék veletek."szól a két fiatalnak kissé félretolva az őket körülvevő tömeget Sasuke.

„Sasuke! A fenébe!"morgom magamban, hisz csak nem volt képes megállni az a barom, hogy ne segítsen nekem.

„Miről akarsz velünk beszélni?"kérdezi mellkasánál összekulcsolva a karjait Gaara.

„Nem beszélhetnénk meg ezt inkább négyszemközt?"áll meg szemben a vörös hajúval Sasuke, amire a fiatal összenéz a mögötte lévő lánnyal, aki gyengéden kapaszkodik a ruhájába.

„Rendben."egyezik bele Gaara, és elindul az ajtó felé a lila hajúval együtt.

Sasuke is utánuk sétál, majd becsukja az ajtót, és pár pillanatra minden némaságba burkolózik. A fiatalok viszont ismét beszélgetni kezdenek, és most a másik új diákot kezdik faggatni. Hátra nézek a vörös hajúhoz, aki lábait felrakja a padra, kezeit összekulcsolja a tarkója mögött, és megállás nélkül engem bámul.

A többiek persze kérdéseikkel zaklatják, legfőképpen a lány osztálytársaim.

„És mekkora az a ház? Nagy?"hajol egy kicsit közelebb a fiúhoz az egyik barna hajú lány.

„Hát bizony eléggé termetes egy lakás. Ha ennyire érdekel titeket, hogy mekkora is valójában, akkor szívesen bemutatom nektek gimnázium után. Mit szóltok hozzá… hölgyek?"mosolyodik el az utolsó szónál, amire a lányok kuncogni kezdenek kissé elpirulva.

Tovább folytatják a csevegést, és csak akkor fejezik be, amikor egy srác kihívja egy szkander mérkőzésre az új diákot. Kyuubi persze elfogadja a kihívást, és már kezdetét is veszi az erőpróba.

Én csendben figyelem őket, majd amikor ajtó nyitódósát hallom, rögvest a hang irányába fordítom a fejemet. Sasuke az és persze a két új diák, akik váltanak meg egy pár szót az Uchihával, majd felsétálnak a vörös hajúhoz. Sasuke pár percig figyeli őket, aztán hozzám siet, és leül mellém.

„Sikerült pár dolgot megtudnom tőlük."suttogja, és egy pillanatra felnéz szkanderozó párosra, majd vissza rám. „A srác majdnem az összes sportágban indult már valamilyen versenyen, és eddig mindenegyes alkalommal arany érmes lett. Az egyik nap pedig, amikor egy ember az utcán fitogtatta erejét, a társa pedig pénzt gyűjtött azoktól, akik képtelenek voltak legyőzni, ez az alak lazán átvágott a tömegen, és szembe szállt vele. Mindössze egyetlen egy homlokra pöccintéssel megölte. Hallod? Megölte! Nem legyőzte, vagy megsebesítette, hanem megölte a palit!"emeli fel egy kicsit a hangsúlyát, de azért annyira nem, hogy a többiek is meghallják.

„Ez pletyka. Nem kell mindent elhinned, amit csak hallasz."morgom a fejemet masszírozva, és még mindig eléggé pipa vagyok rá, amiért megint segít rajtam.

„Nem, ez tényleg igaz. Most emlékszem, hogy egyszer még az újságban is olvastam erről. A rendőrség sem talált rá értelmes magyarázatott."erősíti meg az állítását Sasuke. „Szerintem rendőrséghez kéne fordulnod ezzel kapcsolatban."

„A rendőrség is elmebajosnak tart. Jobb inkább nem is említenem nekik az ügyet."állok fel a padom mellől, amikor meghallom a csengő hangját.

„Hová mész?"kérdezi Sasuke, és ő is feláll.

„Informatika terembe. Infó óránk lesz, ha elfelejtetted volna."sétálok ki a padsorból, majd az ajtó felé veszem az utat.

„Ja, tényleg."kezd követni Sasuke, csak előtte még felkap egy füzetet, és a tolltartóját.

Miközben az ajtóhoz közelítek, felnézek még egyszer a vörös hajú srácra. Kyuubi keze meg sem rezzen, pedig az osztályunk egyik legerősebb diákja teljes erejével próbálja lenyomni. Az új diák persze most is engem bámul. A hideg futkos a hátamon tőle. Amióta megérkezett, megállás nélkül rajtam tartja azokat a vöröslő szemeit.

„Héy, hová mentek?"állít meg minket Gaara, miközben a félénk kislány még most is a ruhájába kapaszkodik.

„Hát az informatika terembe, mivel infó óránk lesz. Ti még újak vagytok, úgyhogy csak kövessetek minket. Majd mi mutatjuk az utat."válaszolja Sasuke, és kisétál a teremből.

Gaara int a fejével a vörös hajúnak, aki könnyedén lenyomja a másik srácot, majd kisétál a padsorból, és két új diák mellé lép. Bólint egyet, és követni kezdi a fiút és a félénk kislányt. Ahogy sétál, egyszer csak elhalad mellettem. Mintha megfagyna egy pillanatra az idő, majd ismét elindul, mintha misem történt volna.

Dermedten bámulok a srác után. Pár pillanatnyi lefagyás után viszont ismét megindulnak lépteim, és nem sok kell hozzá, már Sasuke mellet termek. Nem szólok hozzá, néha-néha az előttünk lévőkre tévednek szemeim, majd hosszas csend után mégiscsak szóra nyitom ajkaim.

„Még mindig bámul?"kérdezem, amire a kék hajú kérdőn néz rám. „Az a vörös szemű."

Sasuke hátrapillant, majd ismét rám szegezi szemeit. „Igen."válaszolja, amire én sóhajtok egy nagyot.

Felgyorsítom kissé a lépteimet, majd amikor elérem az informatika termet, rögvest bekanyarodok, és helyet foglalok az egyik gép mellett. A teremben kissé sötét van, a falhoz közel sorakoznak egymás után a számítógépek, melyek közül kettőt már be is kapcsoltak.

Gyengéden pislákol egy lámpa fénye, ez az egyetlen, ami egy kis fényt ad nekünk. A tanárnő épp az egyik számítógép előtt ül, és gépel valamit. Ez a tanári gép, ami a többitől eltérően nem sorakozik a számítógépek mellett, hanem tőlük külön helyezkedik el az ajtóhoz közel.

A tanárnő neve Kurenai. Nagyon kedves nő, egy gyerekes anya, a férje pedig egy irodában dolgozik. Talán ő az egyetlen tanár, akit még némileg csípek, ezért is nem szoktam az ő órájáról késni.

Mindenki helyet foglal a megszokott helyén. Az egyik oldalamra Sasuke ül, a másikra pedig az új lány, Hinata. Ő mellé természetesen Gaara foglal helyet, tőlük pedig elég távol Kyuubi.

Kurenai üt még pár szót a billentyűzetén, majd pedig velünk szembe fordul guruló székén. Összeüti tenyereit egy nagy mosollyal az arcán, majd neki kezd az órának.

„Örülök, hogy újra itt látlak benneteket kedveskéim. Nocsak, új diákokkal bővült az osztály?"kérdezi a három fiatalra emelve rózsa mintás körmökbe végződő ujjait.

„Igen. Az én nevem Gaara. Angliából jöttem, és 17 éves vagyok."kezdi a bemutatkozást a rövid vörös hajú diák, majd a mellette ülő félénk lány felé mutat. „Ő itt Hinata. Kanadából jött, és 17 éves, mint én. Az ott pedig hátul Kyuubi. Ő ebből a városból jött, és egy évvel idősebb nálunk, vagyis 18 éves."fordul a fülhallgatót hallgató srác felé.

Kurenai végig néz a diákokon, majd szemei megakadnak a vörös hajún. „Kérlek, levennéd a füleidről azt a fülhallgatót? Ha ez az egész órán rajtad lesz, akkor nem fogod hallani azt, amiről beszélek."mondja kedves hangsúllyal.

„Ez nem szükséges."feleli az új diák helyett is Gaara. Úgy tűnik hármuk közül ő az, aki inkább beszédesebb, vagy jobban mondva szebben kifejezi magát. „Kyuubi képes a szájról olvasásra. Attól, hogy a fülein vannak azok a fülhallgatók, még tökéletesen érteni fogja azt, amiről a tanárnő beszélni óhajt."magyarázza, amire a hölgy bólint egyet.

„Értem, és mégis honnan tanult meg a szájról olvasásra?"

„Az apja a könyvek megszállottja volt, ezért kész könyvtárat építetett be a házukba. Ezeket a könyveket a világ minden tájáról szerezte be, így természetesen olyan is volt köztük, mely felfedte előtte a szájról olvasás rejtélyeit. Kyuubi sokat olvasott közülük, így tanult meg szájról olvasni."válaszolja a tanár kérdésére Gaara.

„Á, így már minden világos. Hát akkor vegye kezdetét az óra. Kapcsoljátok be a számítógépet, légy szíves."kéri Kurenai, amire én már rögvest meg is nyomom a bekapcsoló gombot a gépen, akárcsak a többiek.

Egyedül Hinata néz kissé értetlenül a számítógépre, és félénken közelít mutatóujjával az egyik gomb felé, majd határozatlanul megáll, és egy másik gombnál próbál szerencsét, de azt sem meri megnyomni.

Figyelem pár percig, aztán megnyomom neki a bekapcsoló gombot. Hinata hálálkodóan néz rám, de továbbra is rendkívül félénk a tekintete.

„K-köszönöm."mondja remegő hangon, amire én bólintok egyet, és a képernyőre szegezem szemeimet.

„Semmiség."válaszolom halkan, és lenyomok pár billentyűt, mivel a gépbe csak is jelszóval lehet belépni. „A jelszó h2re."mondom a félénk lánynak, aki tovább adja a mellette ülő vörös hajúnak, majd begépeli a szót.

Gaara amint megkapja a választ, bólint egyet, és Kyuubi felé fordul. Némán kiejti a szót, amire a srác biccent egy kicsit, és ő is begépeli a jelszót.

Kurenai neki kezd az órának. Először egy kis bevezetést tart az új diákoknak, majd pedig neki kezd a rendes tanításnak. Új anyagot veszünk, és a vírusok legegyszerűbb törlési módjáról beszélgetünk. Nem nagyon figyelek az órán, csak is a saját problémáimmal foglalkozom.

Lassan a hátsó sorokra tévednek szemeim, és megint ugyanazt tapasztalom, amit eddig is. Engem bámul. Megállás nélkül engem bámul. Mintha keresne valamit az arckifejezésemben, és mintha a fejemben kutatna válaszok után. Borzalmas érzés. Általában nem szokott zavarni, ha valaki engem bámul, de most… most rettentően irritál. Egyrészt, mert ugyanúgy néz ki, mint az, aki szétvagdosta a bőrömet, másrészt pedig azért, mert olyan érzést kelt bennem, mintha átlátna rajtam azokkal a vörös szemeivel.

A képernyőre szegezem tekintetem, és próbálom elfejteni azt, hogy az-az alak engem bámul. Beletúrok szőke tincseimbe, és gondterhelten összeráncolom a homlokomat. Kizárt dolog, hogy ezt a napot képes legyek elviselni.

„M-minden rendben?"kérdezi halk és félénk hangsúllyal Hinata, amire lassan felé fordítom tekintetem. A lány aggódóan néz rám, és amikor megpillantja gondterhelt, mogorva arckifejezésem, kicsit belemarkol a ruhájába. „Öm…"tévednek egy pillanatra a falra szemei, majd ismét rám kezd figyelni.

Kicsit kotorászik az egyik zsebében. A tanárnőre szegezi tekintetét, pár percig rajta is tartja, majd a vörös hajúra néz, és kivesz valamit a zsebéből. Valami cukros dobozt. A tenyerébe szór pár darab gyümölcs alakú gumicukrot, és átnyújtja nekem őket.

„T-tessék. Nagyon finom. E-ttől majd jobban érzed magad."mondja halkan mosolyogva Hinata.

Kissé lepődötten nézek rá, majd kiveszem a kezéből a gumicukrot, és megeszem. Tényleg nagyon finom. Olyan íze van, mint a banánnak.

„Köszönöm."suttogom halkan, amire látom, hogy a lány elpirulva elfordítja a fejét.

„S-szívesen."motyogja remegő hangon Hinata, és visszateszi a zsebébe a dobozt. Lágyan mosolyra húzza ajkait, és halvány lila színű szemeivel maga elé kezd bámulni.

Az órának gyorsan vége van, szinte észre sem veszem, milyen hamar elszáguld. A szünetben végre kiengednek minket az udvarra. Az előző szünetben még sóval leszórtak pár helyet, nehogy a gyerekek elcsússzanak rajta.

Elköszönünk Kurenaitól, majd meghallgatjuk azt a pár szót, amit a rádióba bemond az igazgatónő. Arról számol be, hogy nagyon vigyázzunk odakinn, és nem szeretné, ha durva hógolyó csatát vívnának le egymást közt a diákok. Mond még egy köszönömöt, majd pedig elhallgat a rádió.

Lassú léptekkel sétálok le a lépcsőn, majd pedig kinyitom az üveges ajtót, és kilépkedem az udvarra. Sasuke követ engem, majd találkozik a haverjaival és a bátyával, és hozzájuk siet.

Mindenki vastag kabátot, sálat és kesztyűt visel, kivéve engem. Én tavaszi öltözetben sétálok végig a hóbuckák közt. Kicsit megdörzsölöm karomat, majd tovább sétálok. Fázok, ez csak természetes, de valahogy nem tud érdekelni. Soha sem figyeltem oda arra, hogy épp melegem van, vagy fázom. Ezek lényegtelen dolgok.

Lábam mélyen belesüpped a vastag hórétegbe, és mellettem egy pár hógolyó száll el. A diákok persze kíméletlen csatát vívnak le egymással, nem figyelve oda az igazgatónő kérésére.

Szemeim végig siklanak a fiatalokon, majd megállnak, amikor tekintetem kiszúrja a két új diákot. Gaara és Kyuubi valamiről beszélgetnek egymással. Természetesen azt nem hallom, hogy miről. A fiatalabb diák megigazítja kissé vastag sötétkék dzsekijét, majd hátrapillant maga mögé, és folytatja a beszélgetést.

Érdekes módon nem látom mellettük, vagy csak a közelükben a félénk kislányt, vagyis Hinatát. Felvonom a vállaimat, és tovább indulok. Egyszer csak egy gyengéd kéz kopogtatja meg a vállamat, amire rögvest megfordulok.

Hinata az. Félénken néz fel rám, majd kicsit elfordítja tekintetét. Ismét rám szegezi halovány lila szemeit, és lassan átnyújt nekem egy világos lila sálat.

„T-tessék. Biztos n-nagyon fázol, ezért… ezért…"nem fejezi be a mondatát, csak a kezembe nyomja a sálat, és elrohan a vörös hajúhoz. Értetlenül tekintek a lány után, aki, amint eléri a fiút, rögvest a ruhájába kapaszkodik, és erősen megöleli a karját.

Gaara bámul pár percig a félénk fiatalra, majd gyengéden megsimogatja a buksiját, és tovább beszélget a nála egy évvel idősebb fiúval.

A tenyeremben lévő sálra szegezem szemeimet. Nagyon jó anyagból készült, selymes, és puha. Lassan a nyakam köré tekerem, és egy kellemes melegség járja át a testemet. Olyan melegség, melyet eddig még nem éreztem, csak is egyetlen egyszer. Akkor amikor Sasuke beszélgetni kezdett velem.

Jó érzés. Meleg, boldog érzés, és jó illat árad belőle. Olyan, mint a teltvirágú, illatos rózsa. Lila színű rózsa.

Lassan megindulnak lépteim, és ismét sétálni kezdek.

Nem azért mondom, de szerintem elég durva lehet találkozni azzal, aki gyermekkorodban szétvágta a bőröd. Nézzük Shukakunak erre az egészre mi lesz majd a reakciója…


	4. Egy iskolai nap után

4. rész

Egy iskolai nap után…

A nap gyorsan elszáll. Fárasztó és kellemetlen érzés mardos egész végig. Amikor megszólal a csengő, mindenki feláll a padja mellől, összepakol, elköszön a tanártól, Kakashitól, és már indul is hazafelé. Egyesek a barátaik társaságában, míg mások a testvéreikkel sétálnak a házukhoz vezető úton.

A vállamra kapom a táskámat, a honom alá pedig a gördeszkámat, és odasétálok a lila hajú lányhoz.

„Köszönöm, hogy odaadtad a sálad. Nagyon jó meleg, kedves volt tőled."nyújtom át neki a világos lila sálat, amire a fiatal bámul rám pár percig, majd félénken elmosolyodik.

„S-szívesen. De nyugodtan tartsd meg. N-nekem van még otthon egy csomó."mondja még most is remegő hangon Hinata.

„Tartsam meg?"ismétlem értetlenül, amire a lány bólint egyet. „Nem fogadhatom el. A szüleid biztos leszidnának miattad. Inkább visszaadom."nyomnám a lilás hajú kezébe a sálat, de ő csak megrázza a fejét, és ellép mellőlem.

„N-nem. T-tarsd csak meg nyugodtan."azzal ismét a vörös hajúhoz rohan. Megint belekapaszkodik a ruhájába, és szinte már védelmet vár a fiútól.

Gaara nyugodtan összepakol, majd a vállára kapja táskáját, és lassú léptekkel elindul a lila hajúval. Hinata félénken visszapillant rám, és erősebben magához öleli a diák karját. A vörös hajú a lány táskájába is bepakol, majd azt is a vállára kapja, és kisétál a teremből.

Dermedten bámulok a fiatal után, majd a tenyeremben lévő sálra nézek. Szóval tartsam meg… a nyakam köré tekerem a sálat, és elindulok az ajtó felé. Még egyszer hátrapillantok, hogy megtudjam, ki maradt még a teremben. Már csak Sasuke vált még pár szót a tanárral, és Kyuubi az még, aki nyújtózik egy kicsikét, és lassan lesétál az ajtóig.

Sasuke bólint egyet, majd hozzám siet. „Na, mizus? Mi ez az új sál?"kérdezi, amire én a lilás színű sálra nézek, majd pedig rá.

„Kaptam."válaszolom, és a kék hajú még egy kérdést tenne fel nekem, amikor meghallja a bátya hangját.

„Héy, Sasuke! Gyere már! Tudod jól, hogy anya utálja, ha későn érünk haza."sétál az ajtóhoz Itachi, de amikor meglát engem, rögvest elhátrál. Még mindig fél tőlem, amiért egyszer majdnem megetettem vele a ceruzámat.

„Megyek, megyek."lépked a bátyához Sasuke, és még egyszer visszanéz rám. „Holnap találkozunk, ugye?"kérdezi mosolyogva, amire én bólintok egyet lassan. A srác még jobban elmosolyodik, és elindul a testvérével hazafelé.

Némán integetek utána, majd én is elindulok. Elköszönök a tanártól, aki a táblát törölgeti, és már itt sem vagyok. A vörös hajú is elhagyja a termet, és arrafelé kezd sétálni, amerre én is.

Nem törődöm vele, csak tovább haladok. Lesétálok a lépcsőn, intek egyet a portásnak, majd kinyitom az üvegajtót. Végig sétálok azon a kis terepen, ami a gími előtt található, aztán lelépkedem a három fokos lépcsőn, és a talajra teszem a gördeszkámat. Rálépek, és meglököm magamat. Végig süvítek a járdán, kikerülöm az embereket, majd megállok az egyik háznál. A kerítéséhez sétálok, és füttyentek egyet.

A kislány, aki hóembert épít, rögvest felém fordul, elmosolyodik, és hozzám rohan. „Szia, Shu! Milyen volt a suli?"kérdezi leütögetve a kesztyűiről a havat.

„Egész elviselhető. A tanárok megint zagyváltak pár értelmetlen hülyeséget, és három új diák került az osztályunkba."válaszolom, amire a kislány pislog egy párat.

„Jé, tényleg?"kérdi döbbenettel a hangjában, és én bólintok egyet. A kislány neve egyébként Nelliel. Szép név, legalábbis szerintem az. „És hogy hívják őket?"

„Az egyik egy rövid vörös hajú fiú, a neve Gaara. A másik egy rendkívül félénk lány, őt Hinatanak hívják. A harmadik pedig egy náluk egy évvel idősebb fiú… a neve Kyuubi."mondom, és kissé ökölbe szorulnak kezeim az utolsó névnél.

„Ó! És kitől kaptad azt a sálat?"mutat a nyakamban lévő világos lila sálra Nelliel.

„Ezt? Hát attól az új lánytól, Hinatatól. Vissza akartam adni neki, de ő azt mondta, hogy nyugodtan megtarthatom."vakarom meg egy kicsit a fejemet. „Igaz, miután ezt mondta, úgy elrohant, mint akit egy oroszlán üldöz, és valamiért folyton annál a másik fiúnál, Gaaranal keres menedéket."

Nelliel bólogatva hallgatja a válaszomat. „Lehet, hogy tetszel neki."mondja, amire én pislogok egy párat értetlenül, majd elvigyorodom.

„Na, azt kétlem. Nem hiszem, hogy pont egy szétvágott arcú fiú tetszene meg neki. Egyébként is az osztályban a legtöbben hibridnek tartanak, amiért arany színű a szemem."vágom zsebre a kezeimet.

„Nem tudhatod milyen az ízlése. Lehet, hogy ő szereti az arany színű szemeket. Nekem is tetszenek, szerintem, nagyon szépek. Olyanok, mint az aranyrudak."emeli az égbe a kezeit Nelliel. „Egyébként is, ezekkel a szemekkel legalább kivételes vagy. Elütsz a többiektől."teszi hozzá lelkes mosollyal az arcán.

„Nagyszerű. De én soha nem akartam kivételes lenni. Szerintem meg, nagyon debil ez az arany szem."azzal megsimogatom egy kicsit a kislány buksiját. „Majd holnap megint beszélgetünk Nelliel. Üzenem az anyukádnak, hogy jobb múlást."meglököm magam, és ismét elindulok haza felé.

„Köszi, átadom!"kiált utánam integetve Nelliel.

Még tegnap mondta nekem, hogy az anyukája elkapott valamiféle vírust, ezért kívántam neki jobb múlást.

Nyugodtan gördeszkázok végig a városon, amikor meghallom nem messze magam mögött…

„Héy, Shukaku! Shukaku állj meg! Híreket hoztam!"magam mögé tekintek, de még nem fékezek le. Sasuke az. Úgy rohan felém, mint valami elmebeteg, aki most szökött a diliházból, és akit az őt visszaráncigáló ápolok elől fut.

„Sasuke! Fékezz le az istenért!"kiáltok neki, de a srác meg se hallja azt, amit mondtam. Természetesen, amikor már majdnem elérne engem, véletlenül megcsúszik, és teljes gőzzel felém száguld.

Próbálok kitérni az útjából, de csak nem sikerül. Kiveri alólam a lábával a gördeszkámat, és én ráesem, de még most sem állunk meg. Nagy nehezen lefékezünk a jeges járdán. Felülök a hátamat dörzsölgetve. Sasuke is így tesz, csak ő az arcát masszírozza.

„Mit akarsz?"nyöszörgöm az esés miatti fájdalomtól.

„Híreim vannak."válaszolja orrhangon, hisz majdnem eltörtem az orrát, amikor rázuhantam. Ez persze eléggé meglep, hisz nem vagyok egy kimondottan nehéz testsúlyú fiatal.

„És nem hozhattad volna őket egy kicsit nyugodtabb állapotban?"nézek rá zsémbesen, amikor a kék hajú csak felvonja a vállait. „Na, mindegy. Mondjad őket."legyintek egyet a kezemmel.

Sasuke megdörzsöli az arcát, majd neki kezd. „Hallottam az új diákokat beszélgetni. Épp haza felé tartottam, amikor Itachinak az-az elmebeteg gondolata támadt, hogy versenyezzünk hazáig. Aki utolsónak ér el a lakásunkig, annak három hétig a másik szobáját kell kitakarítani. Persze rögvest futni kezdtem, mint valami őrült, amikor váratlanul megláttam a három új diákot az egyik sikátorban beszélgetni."hadonászik egy kicsit a kezével magyarázás közben.

Sasuke néha igazán érdekesen tud magyarázni. Igaz, ez még mindig jobb, mint az, amikor egy film tartalmát meséli el, és az egészből mindössze csak a címét sikerül megfejtened.

„Térj rá a témára IQ zseni."morgom lefárasztott hangsúllyal. Még hogy versenyezzenek hazáig? Hihetetlen, hogy miket le nem tudnak rendezni egymást közt a testvérével!

„Szóval elbújtam a fal mögött, és kihallgattam őket, mert kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy miről beszélnek."kezd neki ismét, de még mindig nem tér rá a témára. „Valami olyasmi volt a témájuk, hogy…"hirtelen elhallgat, és elkomorul az arca, és olyan arckifejezést kezd vágni, mint a horror filmekben a fő gonoszok, amikor lecsapni készülnek áldozatukra. „A ma este végre kellő lesz az alkalom rá, és hogy az ő erejével végre sikerülhet a tervük."mondja egy kis mély, horrorisztikus kacagás társaságában.

Úgy bámulok rá, mint egy baromra. Meg kell hagynom, fáj is tőle a fejem. „Mondd Sasuke, mennyi kávét is ittál ma?"kérdezem, amire a fiú elgondolkozik pár percre.

„Kettőt reggel. Miért?"

„Minden bizonnyal az mozgatta meg ennyire a fantáziádat."tápászkodom fel a földről, majd kerekeire állítom gördeszkám, és ráteszem egyik lábamat.

„Nem! Komolyan erről beszélgettek. Engem is meglepett, és nem is értem, hogy mire gondolhattak, de akkor is ez volt a témájuk."kel fel Sasuke is a földről. Természetesen már megint a kezeivel hadonászik. Szerintem a gimnázium nem gyakorol jó hatást rá. Vagy az, vagy pedig az, hogy a gímiben az összes lány vele szeretne járni.

„Esküszöl a fakardod életére?"kérdezem, hisz köztudott, hogy az Uchiha imádja az egyik nyáron faragott fakardját.

„Esküszöm!"rögvest befejezi a kéz hadonászást.

Sóhajtok egy nagyot a fejemet fogva, majd bólintok egyet. „Oké, rendben. Fogjuk rá, hogy hiszek neked. Majd agyalok egy kicsit azon, hogy mit jelenthet ez az egész."azzal meglököm magam, és ismét elindulok haza felé.

„Holnap találkozunk. Ha bármi van, hívj!"kiált utánam Sasuke, amire én intek neki egy párat. Végre minden elcsendesedik, majd hirtelen ismét megszólal az-az ütődött.

„Ha nincs semmi, akkor is hívhatsz! Sőt, ha egyáltalán semmi érdekes sincsen, csak kedved támad beszélgetni egy kicsit mondjuk a fakardok kifaragásának az elméleti ügy…"

A füleimre tapasztom a kezeimet, és nem figyelek oda rá. Majdnem mindenegyes nap ezzel a hülye fakardos baromsággal traktál. A legrosszabb viszont azt volt, amikor tavaly nyáron beállított hozzám, és addig nem hagyott békén, amíg én sem faragtam legalább olyan jó fakardot, mint amilyen neki van.

De meg kell, hogy valljam…

Most már nem nagyon utál. Régen ki nem állhatott, és ő is ugyanolyan hibridnek tartott, mint a többiek, de mostanában egyre inkább kezd a barátom lenni. Mostanában már arra is próbált rábírni, hogy menjek át hozzá, menjek el bulizni vele, meg ilyenek. Persze én egyszer sem mondtam igent. Tökre úgy bánik velem az évek múlásával, mintha olyan hű de nagy barátok lennénk. Igaz, nekem mindegy. Az ő döntése, hogy barátkozik velem, vagy sem.

Érdekes és roppant agyament dolgok ezek…

^^Egy kis extra:

szerző: a 4. résznek is a végére értem.

sasu: héy! Nekem muszáj ilyen zizzentnek lennem?

szerző: ha már így rákérdezel, akkor igen.

sasu: ezt még keservesem meg fogod emlegetni!

szerző: és mégis mit akarsz tenni? Te csak egy rajfilm figura vagy!

sasu: ez nem igaz!

szerző: de hát körvonalad van!

sasu: „mély depresszió…"


	5. A sárkány jegyében

5. rész

A sárkány jegyében

Nagyjából 6 óra lehet. Már beesteledett, és sötét van odakinn, meg persze a lakásban is, mivel pár lámpa nem nagyon ég. Természetesen kicserélhetném őket, de túl lusta vagyok hozzá, arról nem is beszélve, hogy engem úgysem zavar.

A nappaliban ülök a rozsbarna kanapén. A tévét bámulom, ami egy üvegtálcán található közel a falhoz. Valami esztelen baromság megy benne az RTL Klubbon.

Pár fiatal járja az üres utakat egy furgonban. Egyszer csak lerobbannak nem messze egy hatalmas háztól. Persze egyikőjük sem tudja mi baja van a kocsinak, így elsétálnak a kastélyian felépített házig, és bekopognak. Egy férfi nyitja ki az ajtót. Arca tökre olyan, mint Drakula grófnak. A fiatalok elmesélik a problémájukat, a férfi pedig figyelmesen végig hallgatja őket, majd felajánlja, hogy éjszakázzanak nála addig, amíg a titokzatos segédje, akinek az arcát mind a film végéig nem lehet látni, rendbe hozza a furgonjukat.

Ez után persze a segéd darabjaira zúzza a kocsit, ki tudja miért. A fiatalokat leüti egy másik titokzatos ember, majd a következőben már csak azt látni, hogy az egyik fiatal magához tér egy szobában. Egy székhez van kötözve, a szája be van fogva, és a mellette lévő széken a barátja ül, akinek hiányzik a feje. Persze jön a sírás-rívás, meg a vergődés. Egyszer csak bejön a szobába a gróf nagy mosollyal az arcán.

A fiatal reménykedve néz a palira, aki előkap egy kést, és már át is metszené a torkát, amikor bejön váratlanul egy nő, és arról kezd vitatkozni vele, hogy ezt a kölyköt most ő fogja kinyuvasztani. A férfi persze nem enged, ezért a nő szétzúzza a karját egy klopfolóval. Aztán a gróf elmetszi a csaj torkát, de hirtelen megjelenik még egy alak, aki szintén vitázni kezd vele.

A fiatal érthetetlen okokból kiszabadul valahogy, és az ajtó felé veszi az irányt, majd pedig kirohan a szobából. A két egymást gyilkolászó alak üldözni kezdi. A kölyök kimenekül a házból, mivel a két férfi összefut egy harmadikkal, akivel vitázni kezdenek, majd pedig kinyírják egymást.

A végén persze a fiatal hálálkodva rohan az út mentén, és amikor megáll egy kicsit pihenni, a semmiből felbukkan egy teherautó, és elüti. Ami még annál is furcsább, hisz eddig egyetlen egy autó sem volt az utakon.

Vége. Zsong a fejem ettől a filmtől. Olyan nagy értelmetlen hülyeség volt, hogy legszívesebben már sírni lett volna kedvem, miközben lejátszották.

Megmasszírozom a homlokomat, majd felállok, és az ajtó felé veszem az irányt. Felhúzom a cipőmet, megszámolom a zsebemben lévő pénzt, és miután ezt megteszem, visszarakom oda, ahol volt. Kinyitom az ajtót, előtte még a honom alá veszem a gördeszkám, aztán bezárom a lakáskulccsal a házat.

Felkapcsolom a ház falán lévő kapcsolót, amire a tetőn, és a falakon sorakozó égők kigyulladnak. A talajra teszem a gördeszkám, és kiszáguldok a nyitva lévő kerítésajtónkon, majd magam után bezárom.

Elindulok a sötét, gyengéden megvilágított járdán. Néhol látok embereket, akik épp most végeztek, és haza felé tartanak munkájukból. Én persze még várhatok az apámra. Ő amúgy is éjfél környékén szokott hazavánszorogni tök részegen.

A hűvös szellő belekap a hajamba, és gyengéden érinti meg az arcomat. Most már magamra kaptam egy sötétkék dzsekit, aminek a nyakánál hófehér műszőrme található. Az este felé közeledve még hidegebb az idő, mint valójában.

Egy kis idő elteltével már egyáltalán nem látok embereket, de még csak egy kocsit sem, ami elhaladna a koszos, üres utakon. Egyik percről a másikra… minden olyan kihalttá változott.

Megállok egy pillanatra, magam mögé tekintek, aztán körbe vizsgálom a terepet. Sehol senki. Minden olyan üres, mint a Silent Hill című filmben. Furcsának találom, hogy ilyen korán már senki sem járja az utcákat. Ez valahogy nem természetes.

Ellököm magam, és ismét elindulok a kihalt járdán. Elhaladok az egymáshoz szorosan épített házak előtt, és érdekes módon most még csak egy lámpát sem látok égni az ablakoknál. Az egész város olyan, mintha egy lélek sem tartózkodna benne. Tovább haladok, és próbálok nem törődni ezzel a ténnyel. Végtére is, nekem tök mindegy, hogy egyedül lakom ebben a városban, vagy sem.

Befordulok az egyik saroknál, kikerülöm a tűzcsapot, majd amikor már majdnem elérném a boltot, ahová indultam… hirtelen egy sötét alakot látok meg nem messze tőlem. Nem állok meg, csak haladok tovább gördeszkámon. Nem sok kell hozzá, és már tisztán látom is az idegent.

Rögvest lefékezem, és kissé értetlenül összeráncolom homlokomat. „Gaara?"kérdezem, amint szemeim kiszúrják az új diákot.

Gaara némán bámul engem, és egy szót sem szól. Fekete farmer dzsekit visel, amit egyáltalán nem gombolt vagy cipzárazott össze, így a felsőjét csak pár vastag, hosszú lánc tartja egyben. Alatta semmi sincsen, ami igencsak meglep egy ilyen hideg napon. Ám van valami, ami még jobban felkelti az érdeklődésem. A srác mellkasán egy élénk piros üvöltő sárkány ábra található.

Nadrágja szintén farmer, fekete színű, és láncokkal díszített, akárcsak felsője. Cipője vastag talpú, vakító fehér rajta narancssárga és piros lángokkal.

A fiú alsó ajkában egy sötét pirosan csillogó piercing ékeskedik. Mindkét fülén egy termetes fülhallgató található, aminek a zsinórja hosszan lenyúlik maga mellett, majd a háta mögött eltűnik. A fülhallgatókon egy-egy sárkány ábra ékeskedik, amiket kasza alakú hangjegyek vesznek körül.

Nem látom pontosan, hogy mit, de valamit tart a háta mögött a jobb kezében.

Teljesen máshogy néz most ki, mint nemrég a gimnáziumban. Vérvörös tincsei kissé oldalra vannak fésülve, és az arcába lógókon pár ezüstös kristályt látok. Szemeit fekete karikákra festették ki, amik még jobban kiemeli szempárja színét.

Furcsáloan bámulok a fiúra, és nem igazán értem ezt a hirtelen változást. „Mit keresel itt?"próbálok elérni valamit nála, ám a srác még mindig nem ad választ nekem.

Pár percnyi szemezés után úgy döntök, hogy kezdjen magával, amit akar, engem nem érdekel, de akkor váratlanul mégiscsak megszólal…

„Tudod… ha a hangjegyeket jobban megvizsgáljuk, és a zenéket párszor átfuttatjuk egy igencsak jó programmal, akkor három jegyre tagolhatjuk őket."emeli fel a mutató, a középső, és a gyűrűsujját, amire én még értetlenebbül összeráncolom a homlokom.

„Hogy mi van?"lépek eggyel hátrébb, hisz igencsak nem kedvelem azokat, akik értelmetlen hülyeségeket hordanak össze-vissza. Nem hiába, hogy Sasukét sem csípem.

„Az első: A sárkány jegye. A második: A nyúl jegye. S a harmadik: A kutya jegye. Ezekhez a jegyekhez tartozik egy-egy emberi tulajdonság. Ezek a következők: a tudatos, a félénk, és a gyilkos."folytatja tovább azt, amibe belekezdett Gaara, majd kicsit megrántja a jobb kezét, amire már tökéletesen látom, hogy mit tart maga mögött. Egy hosszú nyelű, éles, kétpengéjű kaszát. A kasza pengéjét lángok díszítik, és az oldalán még három kisebb penge szalad ki belőle. A pengéken sárkány mintákat festettek, és a legnagyobbikhoz egy fekete színű magnót kötöztek erős, fehér kötésekkel. A magnóból szalad ki a fülhallgató zsinórja is.

„Mi a franc…"

Döbbenten bámulok a vörös hajúra, aki kicsit a vállának támasztja a hatalmas kaszát, majd ismét beszélni kezd.

„A sárkány jegye vagyok, és a tudatos. Ha bármi kérdésed van, csak nekem teheted fel. Én se biztos, hogy válaszolni fogok rá, de a többiek egyáltalán nem fognak neked válaszolni."

Nem bírok megszólalni. Ez túl sok nekem. Mi a fenét akar az a srác azzal a bazi nagy kaszával? Még életemben nem láttam hozzá hasonlót!

Feltérképezem szemeimmel a fegyvert, majd pedig a vörös hajú arcára szegezem tekintetem. Gaara lassan a földre rakja kaszája pengébe végződő végét. Halk csengő koppanással érintkezik a talajjal az éles penge.

„Aki hallja a sárkány sikolyát… az nem ember."mondja, amire én most már teljesen ledermedt arccal farkasszemezek vele, majd…

Egy borzalmasan hangos, éles sikoly üti meg a füleimet, amire kicsúszik alólam a gördeszkám, és én erősen a füleimre tapasztom a kezeimet, miközben összegörnyedve nyöszörgök kissé.

Kibírhatatlan ez a zaj! Fáj! Olyan mintha, éles karmok akarnák szétszabdalni a dobhártyámat!

Akárhogy szorítom le a füleimet, ez az iszonyatos sikoly nem akar abbamaradni. Behatol az agyamba, és apró darabjaira próbálja cincálni.

Hirtelen elhall ez a kibírhatatlan zaj, és mélyeket lélegezve a térdeimre támaszkodom. Próbálom kifújni magam, de akkor egyszer csak lépés hangját hallom. A hang irányába fordítom a fejem, és hirtelen a vörös hajú kaszájának pengéje a torkomat érinti. Alig bírok reagálni a történtekre. Ellököm magam a közeléből, s a penge épp egy centire halad el tőlem.

A kasza éles vége belefúródik a betonba, és ripityára töri, mintha csak egy egyszerű vékony üveglap volna.

Dermedten bámulok a fiúra, és nem tudom mire vélni ezt az egészet. Nem értetlenkedek tovább, gyorsan rálépek a gördeszkámra, és erősen ellököm magam.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, végig száguldok a járda mentén, majd a saroknál sebesen bekanyarodok. A kanyar olyan mélyre sikerül, hogy majdnem el is esek, de még épp megtartanom az egyensúlyomat, és tovább haladok. Hallom magam mögött a fiú gyors, erős lépteit, és hirtelen mellém csap éles kaszájával. A fegyver pengéje mélyen megvágja az arcomat, amire kicsúszik alólam a gördeszkám, és keményen a főútra zuhanok. Kicsit siklok rajta a zuhanás erejétől, majd nehezen felkönyökölök.

Az egész testemet marja és égeti a fájdalom. Olyan mintha ezernyi tű vésődne bele a bőrőmbe. Lépés hangot hallok, és felnézek.

Gaara az.

„Mit akarsz tőlem?"kérdezem halk, és ideges hangsúllyal.

„Én semmit, de annak… aki megbízott egy bizonyos paranccsal, igencsak nagy tervei vannak veled."válaszolja nyugodt arckifejezéssel Gaara.

„Milyen paranccsal?"ráncolom össze értetlenül a homlokomat.

„Azt parancsolta, hogy mindenáron hozzam elő belőled legalább egy képességedet."mondja, miközben kaszáját könnyedén fogja kezében, majd a magasba emeli, és szélsebesen egyenesen felém lendíti.

Megáll egy pillanatra minden. Megdermedek, s az idő nem forog úgy, mint eddig. Ereimben a vér lassan csörgedezik, míg végül teljesen megfagy a félelemtől. Szívem erőset üt a mellkasomba, szinte már ki akar szakadni a helyéről.

Valami melegség járja át a testemet, valami buzdító melegség…

:3Extra:

szerző: ez is kész! de jó vagyok!

sasu: héy, én ebben a részben nem is szerepeltem!

szerző: jaj Sasuke törődj bele, te már lejárt lemez vagy.

sasu: MICSODA? „sírva elkezd föl s alá rohangálni"

szerző: „sóhaj"


	6. A nyúl jegyében

6. rész

A nyúl jegyében

Ellököm magam, így a kasza pengéje ismét a földbe csapódik. Gurulok egy kicsit a főúton, majd hirtelen két lábra pattanok. Lábaim kissé megremegnek, de a fájdalom már nem olyan nagy erővel nyíllal a testembe, mint eddig.

Gaara könnyedén kiszakítja a földből kaszáját, majd ismét rám szegezi tekintetét. Mélyeket lélegzem, és szívem esztelenül kalimpál a mellkasomban. Ilyen jeleneteket, hogy egy fiú hirtelen rátámad valakire egy kaszával, csak a filmekben láttam!

A srác hirtelen ismét felém veszi az irányt, amire én már észbe is kapok, és futni kezdek. Erősen lihegek, egyszer-egyszer hátratekintek, de mindig ugyanaz fogad. A vörös hajú engem üldöz.

Nem tudom mivel hívhattam ki magam ellen ennyire a haragját!

Befordulok az egyik saroknál, és tovább rohanok az út mentén. Embereket keresek, akik segíthetnének rajtam, de mint gyermekkoromban… most sincsen senki, aki mögé bújhatnék, és aki megvédene engem. Minden kihalt, és én egyedül vagyok. Gyereknek is mindig egyedül voltam, senki sem nyújtott nekem támaszt. Én mégis megvoltam. Akkor viszont most is meg kell lennem valahogy!

Kicsit kicsúszik alólam a lábam a jég miatt, de én megtartom egyensúlyom, és nem esek el. Hátratekintek. Gaara továbbra is engem követ, és könnyedén rohan végig a jeges utakon. Kaszája egy kicsit leér, és kissé érinti a földet éles pengéje, így a betonba futás közben egy mély, hosszú vonal keletkezik.

Próbálok gyorsabban futni, hogy a srác ne tudjon utolérni, de a jég miatt folyton kicsúszik alólam a lábam, és képtelen vagyok sokáig ugyanannál a tempónál maradni.

Magam mögé tekintek, és amikor visszafordítom tekintetem, majdnem nekirohanok egy autónak. Szerencsémre sikerül kikerülnöm, és miután ezt megteszem, futok tovább. Gaara viszont épp felém lendítette a kaszáját, így most nem engem, hanem a kocsit zúzta szét termetes fegyverével. Ezután kiszakítja belőle a harci eszközt, majd felugrik az autóra, talpa alatt behorpad a jármű teteje.

Elrugaszkodik, ellöki magát, és egy szemvillanás alatt mellettem terem. Újra támad, én elhajolok, és ahogy csak a lábaim bírják, eltávolodom tőle. Ismét a főúton kezdek futni a házak hosszú sorai előtt.

Elérek egy számomra ismerős lakást, megkapaszkodok a kerítésében, majd pedig átugrom. Rohanni kezdek a kis udvarban, ahol egy szépen kidíszített hóember álldogál egymagában.

Ez Nelliel otthona. Ám itt is, mint mindenhol máshol a városban, senki sincsen. Még a villany sem ég a lakásban.

Végig futok a kis udvaron. Lábaimat nehéznek érzem, de ez egyáltalán nem meglepő. Borzalmasan nehéz hóban futni! S ezt az udvart teljesen beborítja a fehér takaró.

Befordulok a ház oldalánál, és hirtelen egy kutyaóllal találom szembe magam, amiből rögvest kiugrik az állat. A neve egyébként Vuk. Tudom, hogy ez róka név, de Nelliel annyira szereti a Vuk című mesét, hogy ezt a nevet adta a kutyájának is.

Az állat persze engem ismer, ezért nem támad meg, de a vörös hajúnál már más a helyzet. Azon nyomban, hogy megjelenik, már veti is rá magát a kutya. Én tovább futok. Kicsit visszatekintek a vállam fölött, és azt látom, hogy Gaara könnyedén leüti a karjáról a kutyát, majd pedig belerúg egy nagyot, amitől Vuk a falnak csapódik.

Segítenék rajta, de most nem érek rá. A fő célpontja amúgy is én vagyok.

Elérem a másik kerítést, belekapaszkodom, majd átugrom rajta, mint az előzőn. Épp, hogy csak a talajt érintik talpaim, amikor törés hangot hallok, és maga mellé tekintek.

A kasza pengéje darabjaira zúzta a kerítést.

Rögvest futásnak erednének lábaim, amikor a vörös hajú erősen fejbe rúg. Szállni kezdek, de hirtelen neki ütközöm valaminek. Félig kinyitom szememet, és megvizsgálom, hogy minek csapódtam neki. A kasza nyele az.

Mielőtt még bármit is reagálhatnék, a srác a gyomromba üt kőkeményen. Vér hagyja el a számat, és alig bírok megszólalni a fájdalomtól.

A vörös hajú ismét hasba vág, majd pedig pofán rúg, és elveszi mögülem a kaszáját. Elszállok, és a szembe lévő ház falának ütközik a hátam. Majdnem összeesem, én magam sem tudom, mi tart még mindig két lábon.

Köhögni kezdek, és a térdeimre támaszkodom. Kicsit felemelem a fejemet, és látom, hogy Gaara felém lendíti kaszáját.

Ellököm magam, így a penge csak egy kicsit vágja meg a derekam oldalát. Ha nehezen is, de ismét futni kezdek. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy van most bennem ennyi erő, amikor három iskolakört a gimnázium körül nem bírok lefutni.

Ismét kirohanok a főútra, majd az út mentén haladok tovább. A házak továbbra is sötétek, az utcák pedig kihaltak és üresek.

Szedem a lábaimat, ahogy csak bírom. Mélyen veszem a levegőt, és kis vércseppeket hagyok magam után. Befordulok a házak mentén, és futok tovább.

Még egy saroknál befordulok, és döbbenetemre elérek egy zsákutcát. Már rohannék is ki belőle, amikor mögöttem megjelenik a vörös hajú. Lassú léptekkel sétál be a zsákutcába, majd nem messze tőlem megáll.

Szívem hatalmasat dobban a mellkasomban, és ugyanolyan rémület lep el, mint amilyen azon az éjszakán, amikor jeleket véstek a bőrőmbe. Próbálok nem gondolni a legrosszabbra, de… ez borzalmasan nehéz dolog egy ilyen helyzetben.

Gaara megpörgeti kezében a kaszáját, majd pedig két kézzel erősen megmarkolja a nyelét. „Vannak kissé érdekes képességeid, ha használnád őket… talán életben is maradnál velem szemben."mondja, amire én értetlenül összeráncolom a homlokomat, és a falhoz simulok. A vörös hajú lassan a magasba emeli kaszáját.

Szemeimmel követem minden mozdulatát. A kasza pengéje megcsillan… felém lendíti. Ismét átjárja testemet az a buzdító melegség.

Nem tudom hogy, de még számomra is alig követhető sebességgel ellököm magam, így a kasza ismét nem talál el, csak egy kicsit. Megvágja az arcom baloldalát.

Gaara ismét felém lendíti kaszáját, és hirtelen teljes erőmből átlököm magam a fal másik oldalára. A fegyver mélyen belevésődik a falba, kissé le is rombolja azt. Én dermedten bámulok rá, és amikor a penge éle megint velem néz farkasszemet, hirtelen késztetést érzek, és fellépek a falra. Talpam alatt behorpad kissé a tégla.

Fellököm magam, és oldalt futni kezdek a falon! A kasza épp egy centire halad el tőlem. Elrohanok a fiú mellett a falon, és amikor kiérek a zsákutcából, leugrom a tégláról, és ismét rohanni kezdek.

Mélyen veszem a levegőt, és képtelen vagyok felfogni az előbb történteket. Futottam a falon… a falon! Ilyet eddig még csak a számítógép játékokban és a filmekben láttam! Ez az egész kezd egyre zavarosabbá válni.

Magam mögé tekintek, és azt látom, hogy a vörös hajú már nem követ. Kisétál a zsákutcából, és elégedetten tekint utánam.

Rohanok, mint egy őrült, és már alig várom, hogy hazaérjek. Befordulok a házak mentén, elhaladok pár kocsi mellett, majd ismét befordulok, ám ahelyett, hogy az egyik utcán kötnék ki, még egy zsákutcába kerülök.

Egy sötét alakot látok meg a falhoz közel. Lassan, kissé félénk léptekkel kisétál az árnyékok takarása közül, és megmutatkozik előttem.

Elkerekednek a szemeim, és dermedten bámulok a tőlem nem messze állóra.

Hinata az. Egy világos lila, magas nyakú, buggyos ujjú, rövid, cselédlány ruhához hasonlót visel. A derekán egy világos rózsaszín szalag díszeleg, amit a háta mögött egy masniba fogott össze. Vastag, fehér zoknit visel, hozzá egy sötétlila cipelőt, aminek mindkét oldalához egy-egy magnót erősítettek. A magnóból hosszú zsinórok szaladnak ki, amik egészen a lány fülein lévő fülhallgatókig érnek.

A fülhallgató élénk bordó színű, rajta virág és nyúl mintákkal. A nyúl minták körül pedig érdekes pisztoly alakú hangjegyek ékeskednek.

Hinata tincseiben világoskék kristályokat látok, a jobb szeme alatt pedig egy érdekes pillangó ábrát. A lány félénken néz rám, kissé el is pirul, majd lassan maga mögé nyúl. Kicsit összedörzsölgeti lábait, és a talajra tévednek szemei.

„A nyúl jegye vagyok…"kezdi halk, gyengéd hangsúllyal, amire én rögvest hátralépek eggyel. „És a félénk."azzal előkap maga mögül egy hatalmas lézerfegyverhez hasonlót.

„Aki elkábul a nyúl énekére… az nem ember."

Most egy gyönyörű dal csendül meg a levegőben, amire úgy érzem, hogy a testem elnehezedik, és egyre megerőltetőbb a lábaimon állnom.

Szemeim kissé lecsukódnak, és borzalmasan álmosnak érzem magam. Hirtelen elhall a dal, és vele együtt a fáradtságom is elszáll. Ismét ébernek érzem magam, és lassan a lila hajúra szegezem szemeimet.

Dermedten bámulok a lányra, aki kicsit behajlítja térdeit, és felém elemeli a fegyvert.

„Sajnálom."mondja szomorúan összeráncolva a homlokát Hinata, és meghúzza a ravaszt.

Szélsebesen száguld felém valami ésszel talán alig felfogható dolog. Ösztönösen az arcom elé kapom karjaimat, de nem hiszem, hogy bármit is felfog majd. Hirtelen robbanó hangot hallok, ám mégsem sérülök meg.

Lassan leengedem a karjaimat, és kinyitom a szemeimet. Döbbentem látom, hogy szó szerint homok került körém, ami vastag pajzsszerűséget alkotott meg, és könnyedén felfogta a támadást.

Lassan hátrébb lépek eggyel, és a homok semmi perc alatt lezuhan a földre. Kissé reszketni kezdek.

Mi a fene folyik itt? Ezt csak álmodom? Mondd azt, hogy csak álmodom! Ez nem lehet valóság!

Hinata ismét begyújtja a fegyverét, és még egyet lő felém. Ismét magam elé kapom a karjaimat, de most már semmi sem véd meg a támadás elől. Borzalmas erővel csapódik neki a testemnek ez a forró valami, majd pedig felrobban.

Elszállok, és a szemben lévő épület falát átszakítva landolok a földön. Testemet beborítják a darabokra tört tégla és fal darabok, ám nem érdekel.

Olyan kegyetlen fájdalom szalad végig mindenegyes porcikámon, amit még a legrosszabb rémálmaimban sem lennék képes elképzelni. Vér folyik ki a szájam sarkából, és legalább száz seb fedheti most a bőrömet. Lassan megmozdulnak ujjaim, és valahogy az-az érzés kerít hatalmába, hogy akármilyen erős is volt a támadás, én nem szereztem olyan komoly károkat, mintha egy átlagembert talált volna telibe.

Köhögni kezdek, és megpróbálok feltápászkodni. Sikerül leszednem magamról pár ködarabot, majd ha nehezen is, de felkönyökölök. A vérem a földre hull, és szinte alig kapok levegőt. Mindenemet átjárja a fájdalom.

Lépés hangot hallok, és nem sokkal utána meglátok magam előtt két lábat. Lassan és fájdalomtól nyöszörögve felemelem a fejemet, és szemeim az egész nap alatt… most kerekednek el a legjobban…

„Nocsak-nocsak… erősebb az élni akarásod, mint azt vártam."kuncogja gonoszan Kyuubi, és arcát egy ördögi vigyor festi.

„Hello. A kutya jegye vagyok, és a… gyilkos."

Kezdenek kissé zavarossá válni a dolgok Shu számára, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a történet is kezd egyre harcosabbá válni…

:3Extra:

sasu: ebben a részben sem szerepeltem! be foglak perelni!

szerző: rajzfilm figurák nem perelhetnek be.

sasu: beszóltál?

szerző: és ha igen?

sasu: gyere ki a hóra!

szerző: ha ezt folytatod kiírlak a történetemből.

sasu: ügyvéd! ügyvédet akarok!


End file.
